Kacxa Week 2018: Day 2 Crossover
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: A little Crossover I wanted to draw but ended up typing it up. Carpal tunnel bothered my hands too much to draw/


He sat down in a huff not wanting to be there, as soft mall music played over the speakers. His finger making an organic metal tap on his blue bicep armor. Even though he didn't want to be there with his wife, Sho aka Guyver-I, just couldn't say no to Mizuki. Even when he was in either of his Guyver armors she was his greatest weakness.

He barely noticed when a male in white and red armor over a black jumpsuit. He removed the red and white helmet he was wearing placing it on the bench near him doing the same crossing his arms. He looked over the aqua blue armored creature thinking " _he's never seen an alien like him before. Looks rather mean._ " before looking forward again.

Sho was surprised seeing someone who looked like another human. He thought he and Mizuki were the only humans this far away from Earth. His head sensor shifted catching the attention of the man sitting next to him giving him an uncomfortable look. Sho looked at him through the head sensor, he had long black hair pulled back into a proper ponytail and what looked like a burn scar on his left cheek.

Sho turned his head to look at the man, in a metallic voice Sho asked "Human?" The man looked at him, "Human, for the most part. You?" Sho looked at him a couple seconds, according to his Control Medal he wasn't lying, "Same." The man gave him a puzzled look to which Sho held up his index finger.

Sho stood up with Keith watching intently. Keith watched the central ball in the forehead glow and seconds later what was the aqua blue creature sprang from his body and disappeared. Sho wore some early 21st Century clothes. Something the man noticed right away.

Sho sat down and offered his hand, "Sho Fukamachi, or Guyver-I." Keith took his hand and both men firmly shook each other's hands, "Keith Devall, Paladin of Voltron." Both men started talking about how they got there, Keith listened intently as Sho explained he had no idea how just there was a bright golden portal that sucked him and Mizuki in. Both men started talking about their… alien sides.

Sho went back to watching Mizuki, as she sifted through the latest in intergalactic styles of clothing. Some that would have been considered lingerie or hooker clothing on Earth 21st Century Earth. A bright red blush appeared on her face as the reserved quiet woman held up an outfit that was essentially a strap to cover her breasts with a strap going down to a pair of thong like panties. He couldn't help but smirk watching her blush.

Mizuki heard the sound his armor made and looked to where he was making sure he was alright. Seeing he was, she went back to looking for appropriate attire that wouldn't make her feel like a hooker. Failing to notice a woman with blue skin, darker blue hair, and horns noticing her looking towards a bench.

The woman watched the man whose alien suit disappeared making sure her ' _Grek'uhn dah'_ wasn't in danger, not that he couldn't handle things himself. She, however, saw that the boy her mate was talking to, looked no older than the human girl before her. They even wore clothes that seemed to match a distant time period. Being direct, "Looks like our mates, are getting along."

Mizuki yelped in embarrassed startlement and turned to look at the smirking woman, "What?" The blue woman gestured with her head to the 2 of them really chatting it up. "Our mates. I assume the one on the left is your's based off your ages and attire." Mizuki looked at her, softly speaking "Y… yeah." The two women gradually started talking to each other just like their mates with Mizuki gradually opened up to the blue-skinned woman and talked about their 'mates'. Poking fun at how they always have to go save the world/universe from whatever threats that bares its fangs.

Sho looked to where Mizuki was and saw her talking to a blue-skinned woman with horns. Keith followed his gaze, "Your girl?" Sho nodded. "Don't worry about it, she is talking with my girl." Sho looked at Keith, "She is a looker." Keith smirked, "Thanks. What do you think they are talking about?" Sho looked at the 2 women, gossiping "Us, most likely." Both women looked at their lovers and started laughing. Sho sighed crossing his arms again "Definitely us."

There was some commotion which caused all 4 to look up. Both men sighed not happy their day off was ruined. Sho started walking out of the entrance to see where it was coming from. He uttered a curse word before yelling "GUYVER!" Both Keith his blue-skinned mate eyes went wide as a barrier appeared around him and his armor appeared. "Whoa… Can I get one of those?"

The woman looked to Mizuki who had a smug look on her face before walking towards Guyver-I. His control medal flashed, his eye flashed red before remaining pink, and his breathing ports expelled steam. He looked to Keith who grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head. "Sorry but where I come from these are extremely rare to find, she, in fact, got the last one that I knew of to save her life" Keith scowled, "Ruggle."

They both looked at each other weird looks as a green slightly damaged armored man came walking up to them. He had a blade on his left arm which made Guyver-I look at his own blade on his left arm. The green armored guy also had something that looked like a shoulder laser. Strapped to his back was a rather large gun with green glowing parts. As if held by magnets to his legs were a pistol on one hip and a double-barreled shotgun. In his right hand a chainsaw.

The green armored person looked at Keith then Guyver-I before walking out of the store killing swaths of attacking creatures. Guyver-I looked to Keith, looks like we were just asked to join him." By now Acxa and Mizuki were nearly to their lovers, Keith looked to Guyver-I looks so. guyver-I started cracking his knuckles, "Want to go kill some things...?" Keith squared his shoulders before activating his bayard and his blade "And blow shit up? I'm game." Both of them heard a whirl and turned to see Acxa charging her gun and Mizuki walking up "Not with us boys. Don't think this gets you out of shopping with us...


End file.
